


Друг семьи - 2. Праздник в режиме нон-стоп

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Друг семьи [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Друг семьи - 2. Праздник в режиме нон-стоп





	Друг семьи - 2. Праздник в режиме нон-стоп

С некоторых пор Тони Старк полюбил рано просыпаться по утрам. Не столько из-за большого количества дел, сколько ради возможности спокойно обдумать идеи и планы в тишине, а заодно и полюбоваться самыми дорогими людьми: Пеппер Старк и Стивеном Стрэнджем. Вот и сегодня, едва открыв глаза, он сначала посмотрел на уткнувшуюся в правое плечо Пеппер, привычно прижавшую во сне ладонь к его генератору наночастиц на груди, затем перевёл взгляд на уютно устроившегося на левом плече Стивена, не менее привычно накрывшего руку Пеппер своей, — и умиротворённо улыбнулся. Именно в эти утренние мгновения он сильнее всего чувствовал себя не только нужным, но и любимым обоими, пусть и по-разному. А ещё — изредка вспоминал и размышлял о том, как вообще до этого дошёл…

* * *

_Лето 2018 года._ Тогда, после первого пробуждения втроём в этой же самой постели ровно полгода назад, всё казалось простым и решённым, завертелась работа над проектом будущего восстановления тела Небулы, а потому Тони не сразу обратил внимание на то, что Стивен начал его с Пеппер избегать. Нет, он по-прежнему проводил по многу часов в мастерской, работая с проекциями, однако по вечерам неизменно уходил через портал в свой чародейский храм и никогда не оставался на ужин. На приглашения задержаться после работы Стивен кивал, но после у него непременно возникали очень важные дела в Камартадже и других местах Земли и Вселенной. 

Тони мирился с этим долго, порядка трёх недель, пока не кончилось терпение. Он попросил Пятницу подать сигнал, когда Стивен только начнёт создавать портал, и успел-таки перехватить за руку.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, не так быстро, док. Пеппер меня не поймёт, если я и сегодня тебя не приведу. Она думает, ты обижен на неё!

— Мне ровным счётом не на что обижаться ни на кого из вас, Тони, — невозмутимо ответил Стивен. — Передай мои сожаления по поводу несостоявшейся встречи. 

Он попытался высвободить запястье, однако Тони держал его крепко, да ещё на всякий случай перехватил и второе.

— Серьёзно, док, в чём проблема? — спросил Тони, требовательно заглянув Стивену в глаза. — Ты бегаешь от нас с Пеп со дня рождения Хэппи и, если б не проект для Небулы, вряд ли вообще появился бы здесь. 

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Я преуменьшаю, — Тони выдержал паузу, изучая лицо Стивена — как обычно, закрытое и чуточку, как ему показалось, всё-таки виноватое. И вздохнул: — Для тебя это было слишком, да?

— Ты о чём?

— О той ночи. Об утре. Мы с Пеп загнали тебя в угол. Подумали, что тебе тоже нравится, а ты из вежливости терпел. Я прав?

— Нет.

— Разве?

— Имей ты возможность пообщаться с кем-то, кто работал со мной, ты бы знал, что из вежливости я никогда и ничего не терплю. Моё отсутствие здесь по вечерам объясняется исключительно той проблемой с одним беспокойным миром, которую уже три недели решает совет мастеров мистических искусств. 

Тони прищурился, пытаясь оценить искренность прозвучавших слов. В их правдивости он не сомневался — вряд ли Стивен стал бы лгать в лицо, зная, что его легко проверить, пообщавшись с Вонгом. Однако сомнения в том, что это — _вся_ правда, всё равно оставались, и притом немаленькие. В конце концов, чувство вины на лицах других людей Тони распознавал на раз благодаря многолетней привычке видеть его в зеркале на собственном. 

Тем временем Стивен всё же отвёл взгляд и тихо попросил:

— Я буду признателен, если ты всё же отпустишь руки. Меня действительно ждут.

Тони разжал пальцы.

— Ладно, но ты подумай о том, что я тебе сказал. Мы с Пеппер тебя ждём.

— Я это учту, — сдержанно обронил Стивен, уже создавая портал, и исчез в кольце искр.

Тони только головой покачал, соображая, как бы достучаться до такого важного и нужного волшебника, терять расположение которого ну никак не хотелось! Причём ни ему, ни Пеппер — поначалу ей явно нравилось, что они проводят ночи вдвоём, но чем больше проходило дней, тем более сочувственно-виноватым выглядело её лицо, так что он действительно приглашал за двоих. 

Увы, безуспешно — по крайней мере, так он считал весь тот вечер до полуночи, пока неожиданно на пороге спальни не появился Стивен. Сидящие под одеялом Тони с Пеппер одновременно опустили свои старкофоны.

— Доброй ночи, Тони, Пеппер. Не помешаю? — светским голосом осведомился Стивен — взъерошенный, заляпанный какой-то зелёной пакостью от носков обуви до шеи и щёк и, кажется, слегка дымящийся. 

— Стивен! — первой отреагировала Пеппер. — Очень рады вас видеть.

— Пижама в ванной, — поддержал её Тони и, проводив взглядом нежданного гостя, повернул голову к жене — улыбающейся и счастливой. — Видишь, я и правда с ним поговорил.

— Хорошо, что он здесь. 

Позже в ту ночь было произнесено лишь тройное «спокойной ночи». Стивен быстро уснул на левой части кровати, а Тони с Пеппер, не сговариваясь, выключили старкофоны, чтобы не разбудить его светом экранов. Утром Пеппер ушла раньше всех по делам компании, ну а Тони, поспав ещё час после её ухода, вдруг обнаружил себя под горячей рукой и лохматую макушку на плече. Послушав сонное сопение, он решил воспользоваться моментом и получше рассмотреть пальцы Стивена на своей груди, тонкие шрамы на них. Днём на подобное из чувства такта он не решался, уже зная историю некогда блистательного нейрохирурга и не желая ворошить его прошлое.

Увлёкшись зрелищем, Тони упустил момент, когда Стивен проснулся, и отреагировал лишь на его поднятую голову и растерянный взгляд.

— Ну, доброе утро, что ли, док. Как спалось?

— Чудесно, — хриплым спросонья голосом ответил Стивен, не пытаясь убрать руку и вообще не шевелясь, будто сотни раз прежде использовал вместо подушки Тони Старков. — Ты сегодня выглядишь здоровее. Не высыпался прежде?

— Не так хорошо, как с тобой.

— Разумеется, но я спросил о другом, — возразил Стивен, чей взгляд из полусонного вдруг сделался по-врачебному цепким. — Если у тебя бессонница, я мог бы что-то придумать.

— Ты уже придумал, появившись здесь, — отмахнулся Тони, увидел, как сузились глаза, и поморщился: — Док, ну правда, выключи этот режим. С моим графиком смирилась даже Пеппер.

— Я не смирюсь, — раздельно произнёс Стивен таким тоном, что Тони не заёрзал только потому, что сложно это делать, когда на тебе полулежит взрослый человек.

Ситуация его напрягала. С одной стороны. Он как-то не задумывался прежде, что настолько сильно сократил дистанцию с тем, кто является не только сильным волшебником, но и очень наблюдательным врачом. Но с другой, где-то в глубине души ему было даже приятно от того, что о нём заботятся и хотят видеть в добром здравии — неплохое разнообразие, если учесть, что обычно это Тони старался заботиться об остальных.

Между тем Стивен молча и внимательно смотрел, давая возможность всё обдумать и решить, какой именно дать ответ, а Тони, вздохнув пару раз и всё равно не сумев его разжалобить, в итоге смирился:

— Ладно, у меня бывают бессонницы, сколько помню себя. Сложно приказать мозгу отдыхать, когда голова забита расчётами для проекта или… — пауза. — Скажем так, _другими проблемами_.

— Вроде меня?

— Не всё в этом мире связано с тобой, док.

— Мне это уже говорили, но в данном случае я прав, ведь так?

И снова этот взгляд! Без агрессии, без желания прижать к стенке, как у некоторых других знакомых Тони. Но проникающий в душу, в меру сочувствующий и с явным подтекстом: «Ты же всё равно мне расскажешь». Сопротивляться ему Тони пока так и не научился и, откровенно говоря, не очень-то и хотел. Кто бы знал, что «эй, мне небезразлично то, что происходит с тобой» может оказаться настолько подкупающей штукой?..

Вздохнув, Тони сдался окончательно.

— Да, ты прав. Я привык, что всё вокруг ломается, но всё можно починить. И когда это почему-то не получается… Это очень раздражает, доктор. Особенно, если причина поломки в тебе.

На этот раз пришёл черёд Стивена размышлять над услышанными словами. Тони даже засмотрелся на едва заметную смену эмоций на его лице, параллельно думая, что игры в откровенность и «если мне не очень хорошо из-за тебя, я тебе об этом говорю» — не такая уж плохая тактика общения с одним конкретным человеком. Он действительно плохо спал из-за того, что видел причину возникшей дистанции со Стивеном в себе и никак не мог сообразить, как бы вновь её сократить.

— Я учту, как моё поведение влияет на тебя, Тони, и, разумеется, прослежу за тем, чтобы ты нормально спал. 

— О! То есть я в роли мишки Тедди — это не разовая акция? — полюбопытствовал Тони, чувствуя неимоверное облегчение оттого, что был понят правильно.

Стивен улыбнулся — редкой солнечной улыбкой доброго волшебника со снисходительным взглядом и лучиками морщинок вокруг глаз — и неопределённо пожал плечами:

— Привыкай. 

* * * 

Утренний разговор подействовал: Стивен стал оставаться на ночь, если чародейские дела удавалось закончить до полуночи, и объяснять причины своего отсутствия, когда заранее знал, что не успеет. Тони это вполне устраивало, особенно когда он, проснувшись, впервые увидел себя в роли мишки Тедди сразу для двоих, терпеливо дождался пробуждения Стивена и Пеппер в расчёте хоть на какое-то смущение, но услышал только:

— Доброе утро, Стивен.

— Доброе утро, Пеппер.

После чего эти двое бессовестно уткнулись носом каждый в ближайшее плечо и, так и не разомкнув рук над генератором наночастиц, продолжили спать.

Неизменным в их ночах на троих оставалось только одно: когда бы ни появлялся Стивен, Тони и Пеппер тут же откладывали свои гаджеты и гасили свет, чтобы не мешать ему спать. Им это казалось вполне естественным до одного из вечеров, когда Стивен, явившись довольно рано — в начале десятого, не стал сразу забираться под одеяло, а сел на край постели и внимательно посмотрел на обоих.

— Вы ведь знаете, что я доктор, — произнёс он внезапную, с точки зрения Тони и Пеппер, фразу, отчего оба опустили старкофоны, переглянулись и осторожно ответили:

— Да.

— Ты это обычно не скрываешь, док, — добавил Тони.

— И если у вас возникли какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, какие угодно, вы всегда можете проконсультироваться у меня, несмотря на то, что по основной специализации я нейрохирург?

— Мы об этом не забывали, Стивен, — за обоих ответила Пеппер.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стивен и замолчал.

— А… к чему был вопрос? — полюбопытствовал Тони, во все глаза глядя на него.

— К тому, что ваша личная жизнь кажется мне чрезмерно ограниченной для вашего темперамента в сравнении с тем, что я видел прежде. И я решил на всякий случай напомнить, что…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — перебил его Тони. — Ты что же, решил, что мы с Пеппер не…

— Именно что «не», причём весь месяц, когда я бывал у вас.

— Доктор, но мы просто не хотели вас будить, — растерянно проговорила Пеппер. 

— Точно, — подтвердил Тони. — А не что ты там себе выдумал. Как тебе только в голову пришло?

— Да, у нас с Тони всё в порядке, честное слово!

Стивен немного помолчал, глядя исподлобья, потом едва заметно усмехнулся, вздёрнул подбородок и сказал:

— Докажите.

На секунду Тони замер. Интуиция в том, что касалось именно личной жизни, у него включалась нечасто (в отличие от изобретательской), но сейчас она буквально вопила, что с поведением Стивена что-то не так, и стоит за ним нечто куда большее, чем любопытство, забота, вызов и подобные вещи. Стивен выглядел как человек, знающий больше всех в этой комнате и решивший кое-что доказать. И Тони почему-то сомневался, что ему в итоге понравится это кое-что.

Впрочем, его собственного любопытства и желания докопаться до сути это не отменяло.

— О, кто-то давно не подкармливал свои эстетические чувства? Что же ты молчал? — хмыкнул он и повернулся к Пеппер. — Родная, зритель не против.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулась Пеппер.

Собственно, в своей жене Тони и не сомневался: Пеппер всегда была чуточку отчаянной, за что он, в числе прочего, её и полюбил. И целоваться с ней каждый раз было так же горячо и сладко, как в самый первый. Вот только в этот раз всё ощущалось немного по-другому: более ярко, остро и, к удивлению Тони, нервозно. Он искренне попытался выбросить из головы мысль о наблюдателе, но, скользнув рукой под пижамную футболку Пеппер, вдруг почувствовал, что дальше никак. 

Явно уловив эту заминку, Пеппер отстранилась:

— Что?

Тони, для которого собственный ступор стал почти шоком, смог только беспомощно посмотреть ей в глаза:

— Я не могу, — потом сглотнул, потряс головой: — В смысле, я…

Момент спас внезапно зазвонивший старкофон: Пеппер машинально отвлеклась на него, взглянула на экран.

— Это руководитель нашего японского филиала. Простите, я ждала его звонка.

— Конечно, — кивнул Тони, и то же самое сказал временно забытый Стивен.

Подхватив старкофон, Пеппер быстро вышла с ним из спальни, отвечая на вызов на ходу. И только когда ее голос стих в отдалении, Тони перевел взгляд на Стивена, ожидая увидеть что угодно, но только не непрошибаемое, фирменное спокойствие, от которого иррационально стало легче.

— Ты это предвидел, док? Я не о звонке сейчас.

— Разумеется.

— Как?

— У меня была версия, объясняющая ваше нежелание заниматься сексом в моём присутствии. Сегодня она подтвердилась.

— А поподробнее?

Стивен мягко усмехнулся, приняв тот снисходительный вид, который по всем статьям должен был раздражать Тони, но почему-то наоборот позволял расслабиться, опустить плечи и не думать о том, как сохранить лицо. Тони догадывался, почему так происходит, хотя признаваться в этом даже себе пока не хотел.

— Если хочешь услышать подробности, ответь мне на один вопрос.

— Какой?

— Тони, тебя действительно так сильно задело, что я тогда тебе отказал, что ты решил, будто мне не нравится смотреть на тебя? 

Пара секунд на осознание и…

Шах и мат.

Конец игры.

Тони мысленно выругался. Потом сделал это ещё раз, но не мысленно. Покачал головой, потёр лоб и вздохнул.

— Думаешь, в этом всё дело, да?

— Твоё подсознание так думает, — флегматично пожал плечами Стивен. — Имея славу плейбоя, столкнуться с таким, как я, — должно быть, не слишком приятно для самолюбия. Полагаю, тебе мало кто отказывал в твоей жизни, и уж тем более не в ситуации, когда всё, казалось бы, располагало к совсем другому финалу.

— Да уж, располагало… Чёрт возьми, Стрэндж, ну вот как же так, а?

— Мы не выбираем, какими нам быть, — развёл руками тот. — Но могу тебя утешить: будь я заинтересован в мужчинах, тебе не пришлось бы даже намекать. Ты определённо привлекателен и отнюдь не только с точки зрения внешности. Мне приятно проводить время с тобой и...

— Так, это уже смахивает на прямой подкат, придержи коней, док! — торопливо поднял руки Тони, останавливая поток комплиментов в свой адрес. — Я уже понял: моё подсознание ошиблось на твой счёт.

— Да. И это стало одной из причин, почему у вас с Пеппер ничего не получилось пять минут назад.

— О, а была какая-то ещё?

— Безусловно.

— Просветишь меня?

— Само собой. Она ещё проще: по моим наблюдениям, в сексе вас с Пеппер заводит не то, что на вас _смотрят_ , а то, что вас могут _застать_ в любой момент. А потому присутствие наблюдателя с самого начала — увы… — Стивен многозначительно замолчал.

— Ну да, в этом тоже есть смысл, — покивал Тони, параллельно обдумывая всё, что узнал. Потом прищурился: — Слушай, вот с чего ты такой умный, а? Мы же почти ровесники, но разбираешься ты в этих психологических заморочках так, что…

— «Почти ровесники» мы только на бумаге, Тони.

— В смысле?

— С тем, сколько раз и на сколько минут, часов и лет, я отматывал время вперёд и назад, определить мой реальный возраст сейчас вряд ли получится. И потом…

За дверью спальни внезапно возник портал, явив Вонга в полный рост.

— Старк, — кивнул он. — Стивен, ты нам нужен.

— Иду, — ответил тот и, встав с постели, за две секунды магией сменил пижаму на свою колдовскую униформу, после чего шагнул в портал.

Оставшись один, Тони почесал в затылке, мысленно прикидывая возраст своего самого близко знакомого волшебника, пока не решил бросить эту пустую затею и просто порадоваться тому, что сумел задружиться с таким удивительным, мудрым и многое повидавшим существом. «Так это у меня есть свой Гэндальф!» — выдал внезапно мозг, чем привёл своего обладателя в восторг. Ну а что? Выглядит как ровесник, соображает как гений, общается как равный с равным и наблюдает так, как не способен никто из знакомых. Плюс редкое чувство такта и готовность делиться выводами, только если задать прямой вопрос. 

На пороге спальни появилась Пеппер.

— Тони, а что, Стивен ушёл?

— Да, его забрал Вонг по каким-то делам, — машинально ответил Тони, всё ещё ошеломлённый собственным открытием, затем посмотрел на Пеппер: — Знаешь, похоже я люблю Стрэнджа.

— Ну, у вас это взаимно, — пожала плечами та, забираясь под одеяло.

— Ты не поняла. До меня сейчас дошло, что я и правда в него влюблён, как пацан. Но это как-то… чисто платонически, что ли… В смысле, я…

— Да-да-да, — с улыбкой покивала Пеппер, взбивая подушку. — «Платонически влюблённый доктор» — именно это я от Стивена и слышала. 

— Он и правда такое говорил?

— Ага. Когда танцевал со мной на дне рождения Хэппи. Так что я рада, что вы разобрались со своими чувствами, хотя даже не представляю, что он мог тебе такого для этого сказать.

— О, ерунда. Поделился одним забавным наблюдением, которое… — Тони осёкся, вспомнив слова Стивена о разнице между «смотреть» и «застать», и резко изменил намерение. — Не важно. Сейчас я хочу тебя.

Пеппер моргнула.

— Вы уверены, мистер Старк?

— Я уверен, миссис Старк.

* * *

После того разговора со Стивеном проблем в постели у Тони больше не было. Напротив, в память чётко врезался момент из той же ночи, когда Пеппер была сверху, Тони коснулся её прохладной руки выше локтя и попросил Пятницу повысить температуру воздуха в комнате. И через секунду услышал негромкое:

— В этом нет необходимости. 

После чего Стивен вышел откуда-то из темноты, снял с плеч свой Плащ как обычный предмет гардероба, накинул на плечи Пеппер и заговорщически ей подмигнул:

— Он не спадёт.

А потом отправился в ванную смывать с себя следы очередной магической заварушки. 

В ту же ночь на их честно разделённое на троих одеяло впервые опустилась тёплая красная материя, а Тони быстро привык, подражая Пеппер, чесать плюшевый Плащ за воротником. Он хорошо видел, что влюбляться в Стивена Пеппер явно не собирается, пусть и постепенно привыкая к нему, но относясь больше как к кому-то вроде старшего брата — да и сам Стивен заботился о ней скорее как о сестрёнке: и когда доставал то, чего ей хотелось, и когда разминал напряженные после рабочего дня плечи или терпеливо отпаивал лекарственными настоями, и когда танцевал с ней в паре посреди гостиной под выбранную Пятницей музыку — почему-то этим двоим нравилось вот так танцевать, а Тони — на них смотреть. В такие минуты он как никогда понимал пресловутые «эстетические чувства» Стивена Стрэнджа и даже соглашался, что в них что-то есть.

Полюбить Стивена Пеппер так и не смогла, зато это с лихвой окупили её чувства к Плащу левитации, который её обожал. Тони и Стивен только диву давались от того, как эти двое нашли общий язык, каким услужливым и жизнерадостным становился Плащ в присутствии Пеппер и как он ластился к ней. Наблюдая, как Плащ бросается приносить всё, что ей нужно, как самолично готовит для неё кофе, когда она засиживается с документами, и гладит по щекам уголками бархатного воротника, оказываясь на плечах, Тони искренне радовался за обоих, а потом отворачивался к своему любимому волшебнику с ироничным прищуром и стильной чёлкой и продолжал совместную работу.

Разработку проекта тела для Небулы они смогли завершить только накануне ее прилёта, уложившись точно в срок. И теперь Тони знал, что до прибытия корабля Стражей Галактики осталось всего полтора часа, апгрейд Небулы займёт все десять, ну а потом всех гостей из космоса ждёт праздничный ужин — Пеппер занималась его организацией всю последнюю неделю. Подумав о том, что его собственный праздник длится уже полгода, Тони широко зевнул, осторожно убрал руку с плеча Стивена и почесал никогда не спящий Плащ левитации за воротником.

Встрепенувшись, артефакт благодарно потёрся о его ладонь. 

 

**Эпилог**

Вернее всего Тони всегда запоминались те моменты, которые вызывали эмоции, и праздничный день возвращения Стражей Галактики на Землю исключением не стал. Первым таким эпизодом неожиданно оказался ранний визит Питера Паркера в Старк-хаус. Впрочем, потом выяснилось, что не такой уж и ранний — это Тони не захотел будить спящих Стивена и Пеппер, но услышать в восемь утра звонкое «мистер Старк, где вы?», а потом увидеть Питера у порога спальни он всё же не был готов.

— Мис… — от удивления Питер резко захлопнул рот.

— М-м, привет, Питер, — сонно пробормотала Пеппер под правой рукой Тони.

— Здравствуй, Человек-паук, — отозвался не менее сонный Стивен, тоже не сдвинувшись с места.

И Питер, испуганно вскинув руки, тут же попятился, затараторив:

— Только не ругайтесь! Простите-пожалуйста-я-сейчас-уйду-я-не-знал-не-видел-и-вообще…

— Вольно, пацан, — перебил его Тони. — Отправляйся в мастерскую и жди меня там.

— Да, мистер Старк! Конечно, мистер Старк!

— Пятница, проследи, чтобы он нормально дошёл.

— Да, босс.

Ну а потом, неохотно выбравшись из тёплых объятий, Тони и сам спустился в мастерскую, где ошарашенный Питер застыл у стола со своим обновлённым костюмом и впервые за всё время не пытался даже его рассмотреть. 

— Ты ничего не видел, — с порога предупредил его Тони. — Усёк?

— Да, мистер Старк, я никогда не…

— Так, Пит, ещё раз, чтобы до тебя дошло: я не распространяюсь о своей личной жизни со дня свадьбы. Не даю интервью на эту тему, не отчитываюсь перед друзьями. Ты единственный, кому удалось заглянуть в мою спальню, и я хочу, чтобы так и было. Это ясно?

— Да! — тряхнул головой Питер. — Простите, сэр. Надо было спросить у Пятницы, а я…

— Проехали, — приблизившись, Тони ободряюще сжал его плечо. — Хотя в следующий раз всё же спрашивай: мы не всё время просто лежим.

Питер икнул и начал стремительно розоветь.

— Д-да, я, в общем-то, понимаю, о чём вы и… — он замолчал.

С полминуты Тони изучал его лицо, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы расхохотаться в голос — очень уж комично выглядел Питер. К тому же для самого Тони, которого ещё старина Джарвис в своё время подкалывал на тему «непривычно видеть вас на видео одетым», ничего особенного не случилось. 

И в итоге сжалился над парнем:

— Рад, что мы поняли друг друга, Паучок. Ни о чём спросить меня не хочешь?

— В-в смысле?

— В смысле увиденного. Что-то типа: «Как такое возможно?», «Давно ли вы?..» и так далее, м-м?

— Да ну вас! — неожиданно вспылил Питер. — Вы же на самом деле не ждёте, что я…

Его пламенную речь прервал Стивен — умытый, причёсанный, в колдовской форме и Плаще. Войдя в мастерскую, он направился к столу с финальной проекцией и встал возле него.

— Что из нашей общей сексуальной жизни вы уже успели обсудить? — осведомился он тоном, которым обычно спрашивают: «Кофе или чай?» — Пока ещё есть время, я тоже мог бы поделиться опытом.

— О, это будет кстати, док! — одобрил Тони. — Твой опыт особенно интересен. Пит вряд ли о таком знал.

— Я к твоим услугам, Питер.

Питер нетерпеливо вздохнул. Несколько секунд он переводил взгляд с Тони на Стивена и обратно, выглядя как человек, готовый удрать хоть через потолок. Потом обречённо опустил голову.

— Я понял. Вы собираетесь издеваться до конца моей жизни, и то, что я раскаиваюсь, меня не спасёт. Что ж, валяйте! Я весь ваш…

Тони со Стивеном переглянулись и обменялись совершенно одинаковыми ухмылками. 

— Похоже, Паучок ещё не готов оценить наше щедрое предложение, док, — отметил Тони. — Но я уверен, он нас вспомнит, когда будет к кому эти знания применить.

— Даже не сомневаюсь в этом, Тони. Ну а пока тебе стоит отдать ему костюм, потому что твои гости скоро будут здесь… 

Второй эпизод случился десять с половиной часов спустя после изнурительной и очень сложной операции на теле Небулы, по окончании которой она получила идеально сбалансированные суставы, мышцы и полностью рабочую нервную систему. Тони, проведя три последних часа, помогая Пеппер с организацией ужина и общаясь с командой Питера Квилла, решил заглянуть в мастерскую и узнать, как там у Стивена с Небулой дела. И замер у двери от необычного зрелища: доктор Стивен Стрэндж медленно водил руками по обнажённому телу лежащей на операционном столе Небулы, а она рассказывала ему, что и как чувствует. Выглядело это завораживающе, причём сильнее всего Тони засмотрелся на лицо Стивена — терпеливо-снисходительное, с неприкрытым желанием помочь. Лицо по-настоящему доброго волшебника и очень хорошего доктора.

— Мы почти закончили, Тони, — отреагировал на его присутствие Стивен, даже не повернув головы. — Я нашёл пять участков, на которых чувствительность восстановилась не в полном объёме, но это мы исправим уже в следующий раз.

— Я смогу жить и с ними, Стивен, — хрипло возразила Небула. — Мне достаточно уже того, что ничего больше не болит.

Тони криво усмехнулся и подошёл ближе.

— Можешь даже не пытаться спорить с этим типом, Неб. Для него это вызов профессионализму, всё должно быть идеально и никак иначе.

— Верно, Тони, — спокойно подтвердил Стивен, опустив руки. — Что там с ужином?

— Все ждут только вас, так что…

— Мы сейчас подойдём.

Ну а третьим эпизодом стал тост от Небулы за накрытым столом, её благодарность и её слова: «Сегодня мой новый день рождения». За время знакомства с ней Тони ни разу не видел её настолько сентиментальной, никогда не замечал слёз в её глазах и, слушая её, с гордостью поглядывал на стоявшего по левую руку второго гения, явно точно так же считавшего, что не сделал ничего особенного. В этом они были очень похожи — всегда выше ценили вклад других, чем свой, и этим же превосходно дополняли друг друга.

В небе по сигналу Пеппер грянул фейерверк. 

— Это я чтобы вы перевели дух, — шепнула она, сжав руку Тони, на что он признательно кивнул. В горле в самом деле запершило.

Да, было трудно. Да, полгода подготовки. Да, всё удалось.

Но выслушивать благодарности ему обычно давалось ещё сложнее.

— Спасибо, Пеппер, — первым взял себя в руки Стивен. — Очень вовремя.

— Ты чудо, Пеп, — смог собраться и Тони. — Ты у нас чудо, ну а мы просто великолепны. 

— О да, — подтвердил Стивен. — С нами никто не сравнится, особенно когда мы втроём. Верно, Питер?

Косившийся на них Питер Паркер поперхнулся лимонадом и жалобно простонал:

— Доктор, ну пожалуйста, только не опять!

И все трое — а через пять секунд и четверо — рассмеялись.


End file.
